


Die Young

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Guro, Hanging, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Urination, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: The longer you live the more you have to lose by dying... so if you have to die anyway, isn't sooner better than later?





	Die Young

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Умри молодым](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811174) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)
  * Inspired by [Невинность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711459) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



When Len entered the living room, Rin was lying on the sofa upside down with her ass resting against the sofa’s back and her shoulders on the seat, her legs thrown over the top of the sofa’s back and her head resting on the edge of the seat, tilted back to face the TV. She was holding a controller and playing “Over the Top Speed” on the screen, which was set up to rotate the image hundred and eighty degrees to fit her peculiar pose. Len’s confusion about Rin’s pose quickly cleared up when the practicality behind it became apparent as she started peeing, the urine landing right in her open mouth, letting her drink it without averting her eyes from the screen. The view made Len realize his very same urge, so he came up to her, aiming his penis at her mouth before adding his stream to hers.

“Hey, don’t block the screen!” Rin complained after taking a big gulp of pee so she could speak, the stream spraying over her face every time she closed her lips.

“Sorry,” Len apologized as he climbed onto the sofa with his knees to both sides of Rin’s head, taking his chance to lean his mouth to her lower lips (more like upper, in her current position) and drink the rest of her pee.

“Now that’s better,” Rin said, able to see the screen again, not minding her own pee not reaching her mouth anymore as she got to drink Len’s instead, which was even better. “I almost died because of you just now.”

“Actually that’s what I wanted to talk about,” Len pulled away from Rin’s pussy to speak, letting the stream of her urine hit his face.

“What?” Rin asked in confusion. “Me always dying in games?”

“More like dying for real,” Len specified.

The out-of-the-blue statement took Rin by surprise and she choked on Len’s pee, quickly dropping the controller to push her brother off herself and turn over to face down and cough out the pee. The rest of both of the twins’ pee ended up splashed all over their bodies and surroundings, while in the game Rin’s car crashed into a wall at full speed and exploded.

“Whew!” Rin took a couple of seconds to recover, sitting down on the sofa properly. “Now I didn’t just die in the game, but almost died for real too. Great job.”

“I'm sorry,” Len apologized again as he took a seat to the left of his sister. “But say, what if you did die?”

“Come again?” Rin was only getting more confused with each of her brother’s words, meanwhile picking the controller back up.

“Don't get me wrong,” Len noted. “I didn’t intend to kill you with pee.”

“Of course you didn’t!” Rin switched the screen from upside down back to normal. “But why are you asking silly questions like that?”

“Is death silly though?” Len embraced her with one arm. “I think it’s pretty serious.”

“Well, I guess so.”

“Then tell me,” Len repeated, pressing himself tighter against Rin, sniffing the rich aroma of pee from her wet hair “what would you feel if you actually did die?”

“Well, that would be a hilarious way to die, choking on pee,” Rin giggled, hitting the respawn button and finally taking control of her car again.

“Seriously though,” Len insisted, fiddling with Rin’s hair. “Wouldn’t you be afraid?”

“Well, of course I’d be afraid to die,” Rin replied, hitting the gas control as hard as she could, she had a lot of catching up to do. “That’s just natural.”

“That’s a natural instinct indeed,” Len agreed, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. “But if you think of it logically, being afraid doesn’t really save you from it, you still die sooner or later, so what’s the point?”

“I guess, the point is to die later, not sooner,” Rin said as her car gained speed.

“But why would it make any difference if you still die?” Len continued his weird questions, as he retracted his hand from her face and gently put it onto Rin’s neck. “Would dying later make it less scary?”

“Wouldn't it?” Rin wondered. “In movies they always show old people die satisfied with their lives and everything.”

“Movies, you say,” Len chuckled, his hand travelling down to her chest. “What about games?”

“What about them?” Rin wondered, focused on trying to pick up each booster on the track to make up for all the time she’d lost respawning.

“In games you can die yourself, not just watch other people die,” Len explained, exploring his sister’s chest. “So it should provide a better example.”

“Is it so?” Rin had finally caught up to her opponents. “In games you can just respawn, so it’s not the same.”

“In some games you can’t,” Len continued, finding Rin’s nipple and absentmindedly starting to fiddle with it between his fingers. “Or let’s say you can’t even try again if you die. In a game like that, would you rather die closer to the beginning or to the end?”

“Obviously, I’d rather not die at all,” Rin started looking for a way to shoot down the cars in front of her. “In a game it’s actually possible when no one is trying to block the screen or choke you with pee.”

“Oh, come on,” Len aggrievedly moved away from her nipple and broke the embrace. “You’re thinking of games you can beat.”

“Why?” Rin was confused, as she picked up a shotgun weapon, maneuvering herself into a position behind two enemy cars, managing to destroy one of them with it. “Are there games you can’t beat?”

“Of course there are,” Len said, placing his hand on her lap instead. “Any big MMO sandbox like Star Dangerous, you know, with trade, war, exploration and lots of other people to socialize. In games like that there isn’t any end goal you can reach.”

“Sounds silly,” Rin noted. “What’s the point of playing then?”

“The point is to have fun with the gameplay itself,” Len explained, now caressing her inner thigh. “However, what if such a game had permadeath too? So permanent you can’t register a new account even if you buy it again.”

“And what would happen?” Rin spread her legs.

“Then if you play for a few months, make a bit of progress and meet a couple of new friends in the process, you’d be somewhat afraid to die at that point,” Len said, moving his hand towards her pussy. “But if you play it for years, maybe even become a leader of a clan with significant power in the game world’s politics, then you’ve invested so much into this game, the idea of dying and losing it all must be totally terrifying.”

“Must be,” Rin picked up a homing missile, finally destroying the other car she’d missed before. “But thankfully I don’t play MMOs.”

“Or do you?” Len countered, rubbing the outside of her slit. “Isn’t life an MMO just like that?”

“Never thought of it like that,” Rin replied, keeping her focus on the game, even if the sensation was quite enjoyable. “If you put it that way, MMOs sound even more stupid, as you can get all the same in the real world.”

“Well, maybe they are,” Len agreed, noticing his left hand subconsciously having started to play with his penis, which quickly got hard. “But that’s not my point.”

“What is though?” Rin was closing in on another remaining opponent looking for a suitable weapon to destroy them. “You just keep blabbering about games and dying. Did you read another piece of news about some game addict dying while playing?”

“Not exactly,” Len said, gripping his penis properly and starting to masturbate. “But I did indeed stumble upon news of someone’s death. It was hard not to, the whole Internet was filled with it for the last couple of hours.”

“And who died to cause such a fuss?” Rin wondered as she missed a machine gun that would have been useful against the car ahead of her, having to pick up a mine instead to deal with another car chasing her. “The British Queen?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Len confirmed, sliding two fingers into Rin’s pussy. “Turned out she wasn’t immortal after all.”

“Ah...” Rin’s sheepish reply was interrupted by a pleasured moan halfway through. “But what does that have to do with games?”

“Nothing really,” Len said, stirring his fingers inside her. “It was just a metaphor for life.”

“So what were you trying to say with that metaphor anyway?” Rin placed a mine right in her pursuer’s way, but just before it blew up, the enemy fired a homing missile of its own.

“The news just made me think, isn’t there so much fuss about the Queen’s death exactly because how long she lived? If she died young before leaving any trace in history, it wouldn’t be such a big deal.”

“I think that has more to do with her being a queen,” Rin managed to barely dodge the missile, but failed to notice the other enemy from before respawn and hit her with an ice bolt, freezing her car in place. “I bet the Queen herself was happy to have such a long and fulfilling life”.

“That part may be true” Len agreed, adding another finger into her pussy. “But would that stop her from being terrified of death? Even you said you were afraid, and you only have fourteen years to lose. Dying at twenty-eight must be two times more terrifying, at fifty-six - four times so… can’t imagine how terrified the Queen must have been to die”.

“So that’s what you believe then,” Rin leaned back to better enjoy Len’s attention, as with her car still stuck in place she couldn’t do anything about two of her opponents crossing the finish line anyways. “The longer you live, the more you’d be afraid of dying?”

“Exactly,” Len nodded, finding her clitoris with his thumb. “I am already afraid of dying, of course, but I’d rather die now being reasonably afraid, then postpone it until it becomes absolutely terrifying”.

“You mean… you seriously...” Rin gave in to her pleasure, as the final enemy caught up with her again, shattering her frozen car by driving straight through it and to the finish line, “want to kill yourself?”

“That’s the plan,” Len confirmed, rubbing her clitoris between his fingers.

“Aaahh…” Rin arched her back in orgasm, curling her toes and involuntarily pushing half the buttons on the controller, luckily with her car destroyed it couldn't ruin the game any further. “...Sure took you long to get to the point”, she concluded after taking a breath.

“What about you though?” Len asked, licking Rin’s juices from his fingers while still jerking off with his left hand.

“Oh, don't worry about me.” Rin replied, as she quit the failed race, not bothering to respawn and continue only to come in last anyway. “I’d never force you to live another day just out of a selfish desire to keep you around, knowing how it’ll only make your death more terrifying. No, if dying young is really your wish, then just as with any other wish if yours, I can only be happy to see it fulfilled”.

"I'm really glad to hear that,” Len said, embracing her again. “But that’s not what I meant. I was trying to ask if after everything I said you wouldn’t rather die young too. Or does the thought of dying later not terrify you?"

“Not really,” Rin shrugged, restarting the race. “I guess because I don’t play MMOs like you, I can’t really see the life as one. For me it’s more like a set of beatable games like the ones I play. So if you ask me, dying sooner is still more terrifying than later.”

“I see,” Len sighed, breaking the embrace and even stopping to masturbate, so close to an orgasm. “And here I was hoping you’d keep me company.”

“Wait”, the sudden realization made Rin avert her eyes from the screen for the first time, failing to start as the countdown reached zero. “is that what this whole talk was all about?”

“It was. Though I see I couldn’t convince you anyways.”

“You don’t have to convince me to keep you company, Len,” Rin burst out laughing, putting the controller away, even though the race was still going on, her car idly standing in place. “You should have just asked!”

“But by keeping company I don’t mean just having you near me as I die,” Len clarified. “What I mean is actually having you die together with me”.

“Yeah, I get it,” Rin turned to Len with a smile, reaching for his boner. “That’s why you asked if I’d rather die young too.”

“And I thought you said it’s more terrifying?” Len recalled, leaning back to enjoy his sister’s touch. “You know I wouldn’t want you to force yourself.”

“Silly Len, I’m not forcing myself at all,” Rin laughed again, starting to rapidly stroke his rock-hard penis while embracing him with the other arm. “Dying is terrifying for sure, but it doesn’t matter because dying is beside the point.”

“What do you mean?” Len wondered, tensing in pleasure.

“Because it’s you who’s killing himself specifically to die”, Rin explained, noticing Len’s penis strongly pulsing. “The reason I’m killing myself is only to keep you company. Cinema or suicide, I’m just really glad that you want me to join, that’s all.”

“Ah… mnn...” Len came just seconds later, shuddering in Rin's embrace as he shot several loads of semen into her hand, Rin quickly cupping it before him to make sure not to waste any of it. Taking a brief moment to wind down, Len continued, still slightly panting. “Rin, you’re the best sister ever!”

“And you’re the best brother ever, Len,” Rin replied, licking the ambrosial liquid from her fingers. “Even if there was no need to, the effort you put into convincing me to join you shows just how much you care,” she said, before leaning forward to give Len a loving kiss, sharing with him the taste of his own bliss.

“So how do you propose we kill ourselves?” Rin asked after breaking the kiss, as she turned off the game along with the screen itself. “Giving it so much thought surely you must have a plan,” she turned back to Len, positively curious of what death he envisioned for them.

“I was thinking of the clothes line outdoors,” Len answered, as Rin nodded, listening carefully. “If we throw it over a tree branch or something, we can hang ourselves on both sides of it.”

“So killing us together was indeed your plan from the start,” Rin concluded, climbing on top of her brother’s legs as she gave him an enthusiastic hug. “It makes me so happy!”

“How so?” Len wondered, putting his hands on her sides and pushing Rin back a little to create enough space to look into her eyes. They shone with joy, to which he answered with a confused expression.

“Why, because it means inviting me in wasn’t just an afterthought”, Rin explained, pushing her body against Len’s once more. “Isn’t that what being twins is all about? The two of us are a whole to the point where you can’t even imagine us dying separately”.

“That’s true”, Len agreed, letting his hands slide to Rin’s back and caress it. “Until you said how you’d be happy to see my wish fulfilled, it didn’t even occur to me that you not joining was a possibility”.

“Oh, I’m really sorry about that”, this time Rin herself leaned back to let Len see in her eyes that she meant it. “Of course I would have joined immediately if you just asked, but exactly because of that I failed to realize you were spending all the effort on convincing me. I thought you were just explaining your own reasoning”.

“To be honest, even if you keep saying it, it’s still hard for me to imagine you would’ve really joined me so easily”, Len admitted apologetically. “I mean, even for me, with all that reasoning, it’s scary to die… only the fear of it getting even more terrifying makes me want to kill myself now”.

“Now that just sounds sad”, Rin said, pouting. “Why don’t you think of it the way I do?” she suggested, switching back to joyful mood. “Don’t think of killing ourselves as a means to die. Say, a game of twister might train our agility, but is training even on your mind when playing it? I bet not, because that’s not what we play it for, we play it just to have fun”.

”Well, that’s because the game itself is fun”, Len noted.

“Is it?” Rin replied. “I imagine playing it alone would be quite boring. Which means it’s not playing the game that is fun, but doing it together. In fact, doing anything together makes it much more fun”.

“Even killing ourselves?” Len asked in confusion.

“But of course!” Rin leaped off the sofa. “Didn’t you say we’ll hang together on the same rope?” she gestured passionately. “How is that not fun? It’ll be like a physical representation of out bond!”

“Oh, I was just thinking it would be handy to use one rope for us both”, Len admitted, taking Rin’s hand to get up. “But if you put it that way, it does sound kinda fun”.

“Right?” Rin grinned. “Then I’ll go prepare the rope and you can grab a chair in the meanwhile. We’ll need something to jump off, right?”

“Right,” Len nodded. “Just don’t start without me,” he said, seeing how enthusiastic she was.

“That should be my line,” Rin chuckled. “It’s you who wants to die ASAP. All I want is to keep you company, so it would really defeat the purpose if I killed myself first.”

“Then I’ll try to resist slitting my throat with all the temping knifes,” Len joked as he headed to the kitchen.

“Yeah, do your best,” Rin replied half-serious, in her turn heading outside. “I’d look silly waiting for you outside with the rope forever.”

Getting a chair from the kitchen, Len exited the house, stopping on the doorsteps as the cool air against his naked body made him realize he was still wet with the mix of his own and Rin’s urine from earlier. It was not an unwelcome sensation, both physically as the evaporating wetness intensified the gentle caress of the breeze sending pleasant shivers all over Len’s skin, and emotionally, as having fun with their pee was always a warm memory for the twins. Even better was the realization that Rin, being equally naked and equally wet, was exposed to the same cool breeze, thus sharing that sensation as well.

Indeed, looking at him still standing on the doorsteps, Rin could immediately tell what he was thinking about and giggled: “I guess something good did come out of your attempt to choke me with pee after all.”

Len looked back at Rin and saw that she has already detached the clothes line, the washed clothes from it were now scattered all over the wet and dirty ground, not even avoiding the puddles still remaining here and there after a rain earlier in the day.

“What’s with all this mess?” Len wondered.

“It’s not like we’ll need them anymore,” Rin replied, with the rope in her hands examining the nearest tree for thick branches. “So why bother collecting?”

“Makes sense”, Len agreed and looked at a big puddle just off the doorsteps. He remembered this tempting puddle from when he’d been hanging out the clothes shortly after the rain, but couldn’t risk dropping the bowl with washed clothes. With the chair, however, he didn’t have to be so careful, so he jumped right into the puddle, splashing dirty water everywhere. Some of it landed right on the scattered clothes, and Len found some special pleasure in being able to dirty the recently washed clothes beyond repair without a care in the world. Even if Rin said she did it just out of practicality, he could now see she must have also enjoyed scattering the clothes on the dirty ground like that.

“You sure love jumping through puddles”, Rin laughed, seeing Len having fun.

“I’m sure I’m not alone in this”, Len returned the kind laughter, looking at Rin’s feet also being all dirty up to the ankles.

As Rin found a branch she deemed suitable and threw the rope over it, Len approached her, with equal pleasure stepping in the puddles and on the clothes, marking them with dirty footprints.

“So, will this branch hold us?” Len wondered, putting the chair down.

“Let’s test it”, Rin suggested, offering Len one end of the rope.

The twins each pulled their end towards themselves, but when they tried to put more of their weight on the rope, it resulted in their feet slipping along the wet ground until their bodies became pressed against each other right under the branch, where there also happened to be another large puddle. Seeing how they couldn’t each climb their end of the rope without ending up like this, the twins instead tried climbing each other’s bodies with their legs. It was already awkward enough by itself so they couldn't stop giggling, and spreading the slippery mud from their feet all over each other’s legs didn’t help either, so naturally they ended up falling into the puddle with their butts, bursting into genuine laughter.

“Come on, Len, that was totally your fault for letting go of the rope!” Rin laughed, splashing the dirty water from the puddle onto her brother.

“My hands only slipped because your legs were pulling me down!” Len laughed too, splashing the water back at Rin.

“Oh, yeah?” Rin pushed Len so he fell with his back onto the ground and climbed on top of him to prevent him from getting up. “You think I can fly or something?”

“I surely hope you can’t”, Len pushed Rin off to his side, and since she was clinging onto him, ended up on top of her, switching their positions. “Would be hard to hang you then”.

The joyful kids kept wrestling in the mud until they became all dirty from head to toe and laughed their lungs out. Panting, they lay next to each other in the puddle, their gaze landing on the rope, by some miracle still hanging on the branch. It reminded the twins that they weren’t here just to fool around in the aftermath of the rain, but were actually going to hang themselves on that rope.

“You were totally right”, Len smiled, turning his head to face Rin. “Killing ourselves can be fun”.

“Right?” Rin smiled back, looking into his eyes. “It’s because we’re doing it together”.

“So”, Len said, getting up from the ground, “I guess we can conclude that this branch is properly able to handle the weight of the two of us randomly thrashing around”.

“So it would seem”, Rin agreed, taking Len’s hand to get up too. “The rope didn’t tear too, so we can safely hang ourselves on it”.

Len took the chair again and positioned it right under the rope, and Rin eagerly climbed onto it before Len even released his hold of it.

“Whoa…” Len climbed after Rin and found there was little room for the two.

“Have to be careful here”, Rin said, pressing her body against Len’s and tightly locking him in her arms. “You don’t want to fall from the chair, do you?”

“Not before there’s a noose on my neck to catch me”, Len smirked, returning the gesture.

“Now that’s the spirit!” Rin approved.

While trying to keep her hold of Len, Rin carefully caught one end of the rope and wrapped it around her brother’s neck. Len did the same with the other end of the rope and RIn’s neck.

“The rope is pretty long”, Rin pointed out. “So tighten it properly before tying the noose”.

“Right”, Len took notice. “Wouldn't be much of a hanging if we just land on our feet”.

Taking that into consideration, the twins made sure not to leave any extra length, thus measuring the rope for as short a drop they could. They tied the nooses around each other’s necks slowly and carefully, but not out of fear of bringing their death closer. It just felt really nice to tie the nooses for each other, filling the twins’ hearts with the same feeling of caring as when they were washing each other’s bodies or peeing into each other’s mugs. So they just took their time to savour this siblingly warmth, never thinking of it as postponing the hanging. If anything, this cordial moment would lose all of its meaning unless they properly put the carefully tied nooses to use.

“Okay, this should hold you”, Len concluded, leaning back just a bit to admire his work, but making sure to hold the embrace that kept them from falling. “Wow, a noose on your neck really suits you”, he noted. “Maybe even better than cum on your face”.

“Of course it does. Because it’s something you made for me”, Rin smiled kindly. “But wait ‘till you see me actually hang on it”.

Having that said, Rin gave Len a kiss on the lips, but this time it wasn’t a long kind of kiss with tongue wrestling, which was more like sex or twister, just a fun physical activity the twins would engage in with anyone, but a brief kind of kiss the twins used exclusively to express their love to each other and never shared with anyone else. Rin barely touched her brother’s lips for a single fleeting moment and the next thing he knew was the rope biting into his neck as Rin kicked out the chair from under their feet.

The abrupt pain made Len’s vision go blurry and he instinctively clung to Rin with all his strength, at the same time feeling a similar grip on himself. Such a sudden and firm embrace was enough to take his breath away without any noose. For as much as the twins loved to cuddle, never before had their embrace been so desperate and therefore sensual. Their bodies were uncontrollably pressing against each other as if trying to become one, but the mud acted like a lubricant, preventing them from keeping a constant posture. Instead their arms and legs kept slipping and catching their bodies anew, one’s chest and stomach rubbing against the other’s, leaving no square inch of skin without attention. 

Len never could have imagined that cuddling could be so intense. It was the best feeling he ever got to experience, even in spite of the unbearable pain from the rope squeezing his neck. Although... Why ‘in spite’? On the contrary; only because the twins couldn't bear the pain did they end up in such a special embrace in the first place.

Len never could have thought that he would welcome pain, let alone be happy for how strong it was. And yet here he was, thanking the pain for his body not being able to endure it, by that giving him and his sister the best embrace in their lives. If only Len knew before that hanging together with Rin would be so great, he would have done it long ago disregarding any fear of death. 

Rin was right: death was beside the point of hanging. Like by eating a cake you would, of course, still fill your stomach, but nutrition wasn’t what you really ate it for. The same went with hanging: it did kill you, but that wasn’t what it was worth to hang yourself for, instead it was for the otherwise impossible sensation of uncontrollable bodies fully devoting themselves to cuddles.

But gradually the initial shock of sudden influx of new sensations was going away, and although the twins’ bodies were still reveling in contact with each other, Rin’s words finally reached Len’s mind, words which he suddenly realized would now remain her last ones. So what did that mean, his last words would be about sperm on her face? Even though it was a totally mundane compliment, in no way suiting something so solemn. The idea that this casually dropped phrase would now remain the last in his life appeared to be utterly amusing to Len. And he’d thought hanging couldn’t be fun. Turned out it couldn’t be not fun!

And the playful tone of Rin's last words fit to that fun just right as she'd half-jokingly suggested for Len to check out how the noose would look around her neck once put into use. Not that he needed to see it; just imagining what their movements had to look like, disorderly yet devotedly focused on each other, left Len no doubts that the outer beauty of the action was on par with the inner one. But even if the picture his mind drew for him was enough for Len, he still gathered all his strength and with great effort managed to take back control of his body for a couple of moments to lean away from his sister a bit to get a look at her face. Though he hadn’t tried so hard to fulfill her last will or something serious like that, but just to play along; for the simple fun like this that was exactly what they’d hanged themselves for.

Finally taking a glance on Rin’s face, Len immediately realized how deeply mistaken he’d been for thinking it would be beautiful… It wasn’t just beautiful, it was absolutely fascinating! The noose was biting into Rin’s neck with a death grip, squeezing it like a vice, deforming the shape of the neck and chafing the skin to the blood, as if the rope was trying to compete with Len who could embrace Rin with more strength. Only there was no point in being jealous, because in reality it was not the rope that was doing it, but Len himself. For not only had he tied this deadly noose with his own hands, but also the force that made it so diligently squeeze around his sister’s neck was none other but the weight of his own body hanging on the other end.

Of course, the same applied in reverse too, as Len could acutely feel in his own neck. Turned out that the pain the rope caused was not just the source of the twins’ unparalleled cuddling, but also its most vivid part. As much as their arms and legs were clinging to each other’s bodies, but the strongest squeeze was the one the twins gave to each other’s necks through the rope. With all of his weight, with all of himself Len was hugging Rin’s neck, and she was hugging his. And if this pain was nothing other than embrace the twins shared, how it was possible not to love it? And the stronger it got - the better, for it only meant a stronger embrace. 

But when it seemed like it couldn’t get any stronger, the twins’ bodies finally exhausted the remaining oxygen, and the simple mechanical pressure on their necks became accompanied by an inextinguishable burning in their lungs. And if the former had already seemed unbearable, now a real agony began. In his worst nightmares Len couldn’t imagine such insane suffering as the one that now captured his body. And realizing Rin must have felt the same, Len was not surprised by what he could read in her eyes when for a moment he met her gaze: neither the immeasurable physical suffering, nor the unfeigned delight it caused. For this unbearable agony meant that the embrace the twins have shared through the rope had become so strong it was now squeezing not only their necks, but even their lungs. Now it was cuddling with not only the whole surface of the body, but even with internal organs! The mere thought that this was possible was enough to bring delight, let alone actually experiencing it.

As Rin’s returned the gaze, Len could clearly see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing as him: How come it had never occurred to them before to hang themselves together like this? No sex or twister could even hope to compare to it. It was perhaps even better than that one dream Len once told her about where the twins turned into urine and dissolved in each other. At least because that was just a fleeting dream before the inevitable awakening back into reality.

But now everything was for real, so the twins wouldn’t just wake up in their bed afterwards, leaving them only sweet memories of their hanging. In fact, now they would never get to wake up at all! That thought suddenly bloomed into pure childish delight inside Rin’s heart. Even if she’d said that for her death was not the goal of hanging, only now did Rin realize that it was also not an undesirable side effect to disregard. Instead it was the icing on the cake. Hanging was a lot of fun by itself, but if on top of that it also killed the twins, that made it even better, for it meant that this fun would literally last for the rest of their lives! The delight of this discovery was so overwhelming that Rin didn’t even have to put an effort for her face distorted by pain to transform into a beaming smile - just the power of emotions was enough for them to involuntarily manifest through any physical sensations.

Even though Len had already lost control over his body again and could not look at Rin’s face anymore, but even without that he could clearly feel her smile. Whether it was the fabled twins' telepathy or the two just knew each other so well that they intuitively understood the small nuances of their seemingly chaotic deathly embrace, but Len received Rin's emotions in all their vividness. Death! Death meant that hanging, this very mutual hanging that brought the twins such a delight they could never have imagined, was forever; there would be nothing but this mutual delight. Never. Nothing. Not even themselves. There would never be a moment in time for them when the delight of hanging would remain in the past. So this was the death Len had been so afraid of? Turned out it was the most amazing thing one could imagine!

Yes, now it was clear why Rin had been so happy when he told her that he wanted them to hang on the same rope. At first it’d just seemed convenient to him, but the fact that they’d tied the nooses for each other and were serving as each other’s counterweights, made it so that they weren’t just dying together, but killing each other. The result was, of course, the same, but the feelings! All of Len’s existence was now devoted to ending Rin’s, just as hers was devoted to ending his; each of the twins was happy to die together and even happier for the other's happiness, but then knowing the other felt just as happy for them brought them even more happiness, and so forth. It was truly impossible to think of a greater happiness.

But even if nothing could possibly make the twins happier, it didn’t mean that nothing could could make them more amused. Among all the sensations that overwhelmed the twins, the languid agony of oxygen deprivation that had already spread throughout their whole bodies, the strong embrace of each other’s arms and legs, desperately trying to hold onto something, and the caress of them hopelessly slipping along their mud-covered bodies, they suddenly noticed one more: Len’s dick happened to be squeezed in between the twins’ bodies and them twitching in their nooses made it rub against them. 

The stimulation brought Len’s dick into state of full alertness, and it was now awkwardly poking into Rin’s belly. Ha-ha, hello, dick! You know we’re dying here? The whole body is thrashing around in deathly convulsion, and the dick suddenly wants a caress! What next, the stomach will growl asking for food? The twins found the whole thing so funny that even without communicating to each other they both decided to play along and try to somehow drive Len’s dick into Rin’s pussy. But the only points of support were their own necks and their limbs didn’t want to obey them anymore, spontaneously twitching as if of their own will, so the twins’ movements came out even more clumsy than when they’d tried to test the branch.

However they hadn’t expected this venture to succeed anyway, instead the twins just found spending the last moments of their lives on such an utter silliness to be irresistibly amusing. For how comically and hilariously they were writhing in their nooses! Len thought he looked like a fly trying in vain to get out of a closed window only to hit the glass again and again. And Rin was comparing herself to a cat that was thrown into air in zero gravity and, unable to comprehend which way it should fall feet first, began to randomly spin around. Ah, what a pity there was nobody around to film their ludicrous antics. It would probably fit just right into some collection of funny videos among other clumsy dances and failed stunts. Though usually it would be embarrassing to appear in something like that, but now the twins were having so much fun they wouldn’t at all mind to share their fun with the whole world. All the more so as they wouldn’t have to blush over it afterwards, since they were going to die. Wasn’t that great?

But what was even greater was that their stunt ended up not being a failure after all; for the one thing the twins could always do better than anything was having fun. And it was exactly because trying to make love while hanging by their necks and writhing in deathly agony was such ridiculous silliness that the twins devoted all of their fading strength to it. And, unexpectedly even to themselves, they actually succeeded!

Rin managed to rest her arms on Len’s shoulders and tightly wrap her legs around his waist, while Len in his turn was holding onto Rin’s waist with his hands, trying to support her with his legs from below. Of course, given they were hanging on the same rope, any attempts to transfer their weight onto each other were obviously doomed to failure, but it was this pointlessness of the endeavour that made it so fun in the first place and therefore made the twins try even harder. As a result they somehow managed to make their pose more or less stable and suddenly felt Len’s dick actually slip into Rin’s pussy. The sudden, unexpected sensation served to give the twins a brief moment of focus, allowing them to regain control of their bodies just long enough to look into each other's eyes once more, asking if this was for real; and having confirmed they actually accomplished their silly idea of having sex while hanging, the twins couldn’t help but burst into laughter…

Or at least they tried to laugh, but with their necks squeezed instead of laughter the twins only produced a new disorderly series of spasms even more painful than before. Over and over their chests felt like they were bursting, and every time seemed like it was going to be the last, like they’d just die of pain right now, but a fraction of a second later the next spasm would erupt right over the last and their suffering continue with renewed strength. But the very thought that this innocent attempt at laughing had turned into such unbearable torture seemed so hilarious that it was impossible to stop laughing.

Laughing at their suffering and suffering from their laughter the twins became captives of a self-sustaining cycle of pain and fun, only ever speeding up their delightful movement towards death. Like when on a roller coaster the cart would end its slow climb onto the topmost point and start a rapid descent. Only the track never turned away from the ground and the cart would just keep on accelerating until it crashed into the surface at full speed. This ride of excruciating agony infinitely escalating towards death was a delight all on its own, but the best part for each of the twins was feeling happy for the other one having the same experience. For there was never a music more beautiful for the twins than each other’s laughter, and even if the sound was now replaced by convulsion, it was still as vividly transmitted through their tight embrace. Knowing it was caused by sincere fun, to physically feel each other’s hellish suffering like this was a heavenly delight.

On top of all of that Len’s dick was still inside Rin’s pussy. The twins didn’t even have to put effort into having sex - the involuntary fluttering of their dying bodies made Len’s dick shift back and forth inside Rin’s pussy, providing all the necessary physical stimulation. If anything the twins had to restrain their chaotically jerking bodies and try to hold harder to each other so that Len’s dick didn’t inadvertently slip out. And although the pleasure of sex could hardly compare to that of their deathly agony, it still served as a nice bonus. The twins’ limbs clinging to each other’s bodies, the rope biting their necks, their lungs feeling like they were bursting and now the sex parts stimulating each other - it was hard for their fading consciousnesses to tell the sensations apart anymore and they all merged into one single bliss.

It was only clear that the metaphorical cart had already accelerated so much that there remained mere moments until the finish, and dashing towards death at full speed like this was truly a delightful feeling. Len was happy that he hadn’t just hanged himself alone, but invited Rin to keep him company. Less so for himself that hanging together was more fun (though there was that too), but for her, that she also got to experience all of this indescribable joy. Rin was happy too, for had she not experienced it by herself, she could have never imagined hanging could be so wonderful. But for her too what mattered most was not that she got to feel wonderful, but that it made her know exactly how wonderful Len felt.

And when it seemed like it couldn't get any better and they only had to happily die, with her last remaining bit of consciousness Rin suddenly felt some new vague sensation. It was Len cumming inside her! And if putting Len’s dick in her pussy was something the twins had tried to do on purpose, even if just as a joke and not believing in success, them actually reaching an orgasm on top of it had never even crossed their minds. But here they were! Portions of hot semen spurted into Rin’s pussy one after another, accompanied by new spasms in Len’s almost already-still body, making him squeeze Rin tightly. And although she could hardly feel anything anymore, it was still nice to get such a pleasant surprise in the end. 

But what Rin did vividly feel was Len’s orgasm ending as suddenly as it started and his whole body abruptly going limp, making her realize her brother had just died. Of course, that was to be expected after Rin had tied the noose on his neck by herself and even served as a counterweight for his hanging; she could proudly say she’d killed him with her own hands. But Rin had always imagined they would just die simultaneously and it’d never occurred to her she could still be alive at the moment of Len’s death. She hadn’t expected to actually see her brother die, and thus happened to be absolutely unprepared to the burst of joy it brought.

Rin felt like a supernova, bursting with more delight she could handle. Her body immediately reached its own orgasm, which was stronger than any in her life and seemed like it wouldn’t stop until her death. But as intense as it was, a mere orgasm was of little concern to Rin. For Len, her beloved twin brother, her other half, had died - and it was wonderful! And he hadn’t just died, but by her hands and in her arms; it was impossible to imagine a better death. Rin was already unable to tell if she’d actually managed to take another glimpse at his face or if her dying mind was just imagining it, but to find no sign of life in the vacant expression of Len’s empty eyes was the best reward Rin could wish for tying a noose around his neck and hanging together with him.

For a moment Rin even wondered if maybe she was being too happy about her brother’s death. Because if seeing your twin die brought so much joy, wouldn’t Len have been happier if she’d died first? Which was better: to die in your loved one’s arms or having your loved one die in yours? Maybe it would have been better to die simultaneously after all, just for fairness’ sake? But no, that wasn’t what being twins was all about. Just like sex, for example. Who got to feel better, a boy or a girl? Then wouldn’t it be preferable to both be of the same sex - the one which got to feel better? Of course not! Because if Len got the boys’ part of the pleasure and Rin the girls’ part, then as a pair of twins they got both. And what was the point of contemplating which was better, if you could just have both? The same, Rin realized, went for death. If Len got to die in her arms and she got to see him die, then as a pair of twins they got to experience both pleasures. So they were actually quite lucky to not have died at the exact same moment. And Rin could feel happy for Len’s death with clear conscience.

The last thing Rin felt was a new stream erupting from Len’s dick, which by some miracle was still inside her pussy, the sensation of urine filling her insides provoking a similar response from her Rin’s body so it also started urinating. Even though just a while ago the twins had already emptied their bladders into each other’s mouths. And yet there was enough urine to be found in them so that they could properly pee themselves in the last moment. As if the nature itself, the biology of their bodies, was telling the twins that what they’d done was indeed irresistibly fun. Taking it as a sign, Rin stopped clinging to Len with her limbs and to life with her mind, and, relaxedly hanging alongside her brother, gladly died.


End file.
